Flight 4328
by TangoMikeNovember
Summary: Here we go with Flight 4328, which was uploaded in November 2010 on DA. I did it under the name Altoshipper, so please don't be disracted :D
1. Chapter 1 to 6

Flight 4328 by ~Altoshipper, reupload as ~TangoMikeNovember

The Crush-(1)

"Lixandru !" - sound of his name woke him up from a beautiful dream.- "What, what the...erm, oh yeah, we're doing exercise 12."- he said calmly.- "My Godness, how the hell you sleep on lesson and you know everything. Ok, I'm not going to punish you".-.

His name was Steve Lixandru. He was in class 1G in High Pokemon School . He was an ordinary 15 year old Umbreon, with lots of problems. But who does not have them ? For pokemon standards he was quite handsome. 185cm tall, slim and intelligent with specifical deep voice. School wasn't a problem for him, his marks were quite good. Usually he was wearing, a black blouse, dark-blue jeans, a leather belt with a mobile phone mounted on it, a pendrive on his heck and a pair of purple Renamon-like sleeves on both arms.

On each breaktime he used to find a quiet place and sit there. Alone. Normally he was writing something, watching films on YouTube, or trying to learn for the next lesson. Of course he had some friends, but they were in another schools. Saving for one guy, Rick the Gallade, who was his best mate. He also had an another problem..

He decided to talk about it with his parents. He wanted to see their reaction. Normally they didn't care very much about him, he was told that he was too old to be treated like a child. -"Hi, mom".- he said, when he came back from school -"Hello, Steve what happened to you ?" Ice said to her son. -"Well, I'm just a bit upset. I mean, i'm alone. I want to have a girlfirend. Or, maybe just someone who might be friendly to me".- Steve simply explained. -"There are so many girls in your school. Why don't you try to talk with one?"- "Almost all of them are with somebody". - "So maybe wait a while. Maybe you'll find a girl nice to you"- "Ok, I will try. Thank you." Ice told to herself-"Jack was shy too. I hope that Steve will have fewer problems than him. I'm sure, that after these nineteen years, he's still angry about that rape."

Steve knew that it was a lie, but he didn't care at all. He knew some girls in his class. And there was one really pretty, heck pretty sexy girl. She had a bit weird name: Shiny. And she was an Absol, which a is dark-type. Interesting mix. Steve, who used to hide his feelings, never tried to talk to her. He was sure that, Shiny will feel better with someone nicer than him. Or just somebody... more handsome? With slim and neutral figure he wasn't really good-looking, of course in his mind. Ah, but what he could know...

"Hi bro! You look upset as usual !"- Steve heard his brother's voice. His name was Bolt the Jolteon. And the only thing which Steve could say about him was the one word: DUMBASS !. He never knew someone as stupid as Bolt. "Why don't you find a chick in school and fuck her ? I know what you need"- he said. "Bolt, please it's the fifth time you're asking me the same thing. Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone ?"- Steve yelled. "You fuckin' gay !"- Bolt answered-"You know. I'm gonna make a party at our place tommorow, I'll invite some of my buddies. Maybe you'll like someone..." -"GET OUT OF HERE OR.. !" -" Or what ?. OK I leave you."- Bolt said and ran away.

Bolt's party-(2)

Steve said to himself-"But if he'd invite Shiny ? I'd can talk to her." He knew that he must talk to her if he wants them to become friends. Bolt may not invite Shiny, but Steve was sure that he will. She was so sexy. Once Steve saw him sniffing his girlfriend's (!) underwear. How the hell did he get'em ?

The next day was typical. Steve had three short tests, he was asked once ( he failed) and he fell asleep twice on the same lesson. After school he went to the park to rest a bit.

He found a nice place, where he could lie down. "Mmmmm, soft grass' in here. How calm... I gonna take a nap for a while"-Steve thought. And he fell asleep dreaming about Shiny.

He woke up two hours later. –"Oh, damn, it's darkening. Better get going. And maybe I should check what's going on there. It's time to break my shyness."- He decided to go back home. When he arrived the party has already begun- "Woo, they have a lot of fun"- he thought.-"Do I really need to go there ? Hm… I planned to… ok, doesn't matter. I'll do it later."

He entered his house. Steve didn't notice anything interestng in the party. Everyone was dancing, singing and just having fun. -"Argh ! Why God gave me so sensitive ears ? I can't hear my own mind ! Hey, what's happening there ?"- "Hey, girls wanna drink something ?"- he heard Bolt's voice. Bolt has prepared a lot of drinks for girls, and each of them wanted to try one. Steve stole one of glasses and checked what was in. "Hey, what the hell is that ? Is it... ? Oh, no, I know what he's trying to do"- he told to himself..

And he was right. Everyone was becoming drunk more and more (except Bolt, his buddies and Steve). Steve ran out to his room to not see this horrible party. Fifteen minutes later he went back to living room, and... he found Shiny lying on floor naked. He had no idea what she was doing there, but he knew that he must react.

Meanwhile Shiny felt unbelievably happy. She didn't know why. She could lie there for ever.

Actually she wasn't feeling that she was nude, she didn't hear her weird laugh. Shiny had no idea why is she holding a pillow, but it was really warm and soft so... why not? Many of her friends were behaving in the same way, and she knew that it is funny. She could show her long white fur to everyone, and show how sexy she is. Then she saw a naked yellow-furred guy being hit by another guy, but black-furred and dressed. And then everything disappeared. She had heard only some vulgar words before she fainted.

The new love-(3)

Shiny woke up in someone's bed in a room which she had never seen before. The sun was rising. "Hey, what, what happened to me..."-she asked. No answer. Room was empty.

She looked around. Its walls were appearing to be yellow. At the right there was a row of unidentified furniture. She got up and went closer to the right wall. She saw a beautiful view, almost all of her hometown was visible. She went to a desk. It was cluttered with all kind of stuff. Nothing interesting, saving for a small Buran Space Shuttle model with a damaged left wing and an old number of SNAP ! Magazine with a smiling Arcanine on cover. "Tina C. ? Never heard of. Let's see what's inside." She opened the magazine." A wild Arcanine appeared ? Damn, she's beautiful. And so hot. No... that's a perfect beauty. Big boobs, slim figure, and this stunning booty's shape. I wish I had a similar one. "-Shiny thought.

"On a wall below the desk it, she noticed several pictures. A photo of a medieval Russian airliner in LOT Polish airlines livery, a snapshot from "How to train a dragon", and a picture of Liru the Werewolf with a cute smile on her face. "The guy who lives here must be very childish."-she thought. Then she noticed, that a computer standing on the desk was working. She turned its display on. She saw a paused game, and she resumed it. "Hitman Blood Money ? Holy shit, It's ancient! It's neither in 3D nor in Ultra HD. Maybe I should try a bit…"-she whispered to herself. She switched on the speakers. A loud sound of a massacre wore everyone up in a radius od 2 kilometers.

Suddenly, someone opened the door and turned on the light. "Oh, you woke up. I thought that, you'll sleep longer."-said Steve. "Where am I, what happened to me? What time is it ?"- she asked. " It's six o'clock in the morning. I took you here because you were drunk and you started to show-off yourself."-"Hey, why my bra is upside down ?"- Shiny asked shocked.

Steve blushed and said-" Oh, very sorry for that, I didn't know how to put on , I tried to dress you because you were naked. Fortunately nobody tried to rape you."-"What, do you mean ? "-"I think that my brother tried to do something more"-"So you're Bolt's brother ?"-Shiny asked. "Yes, I'm in the same class as you. Bolt's one year younger but he knows many people from our school.- Steve answerer. "I know your name, you're Steve am I right ?"- Shiny asked one more time. "Yes, I'm Steve and you're Shiny".

They spent one hour more, talking. At eight o'clock Shiny asked "We're not going to school today ?"-"No, It's Saturday. You'll stay here today because you're not recovered yet. I've already tlked to your parents, they were really worried about you. But now, they're not. They'll take you this evening, OK ?. Do you want anything else ?"-"Yes, stay with me Steve"- Shiny answered.

Both felt that they like each other. They felt really happy talking about their problems, being in an inseparable embrace. Every time when they had ran out of topics, they sat on the computer and played something. Then they discussed everything again. They even didn't notice that time was going by fastly. They could stay for ages talking.

Suddenly, Shiny's parents arrived at Steve's place to take her back home. "Steve, I don't know how to thank you for everything that you've done for me."- she said. "You don't have to."-Steve answered. Shiny pulled him into a deep hug and kissed him on lips. "I love you Steve, thank you very much. I'll miss you now"- she said when she was going. Steve was still standing on the same place where he stood before, with a pink blush on his face and tears in his eyes. Despite the fact, that they knew each other for less than one day, both were missing each other. So much.

"Hey, Steve what happened to you ?"- that was Bolt again- "Your chick left you, and she's still a virgin ? Woo!"- Steve didn't answer. He didn't pretend to be sad, he was competely heartbroken. He ran away to his room, he shut the door, and started to cry. He knew that it's childish to be sad, because he could see her the next day, but he was really missing her.

At the same time, Shiny was already in her bed, she was sad either. She decided to draw a small picture of her beloved but it didn't help. She started to cry too. Fortunately her parents weren't angry, so she could focus only on her sadness.

School day-(4 )

When Steve arrived at school the next day, he tried to find Shiny, but he couldn't. She was nowhere. He didn't see her on first two lessons and three brakes. During the fourth brake, he sat where he used to sit, when he was alone and wrote a text message to Shiny. "WHERE R U ?"- he wrote. Five minutes later he received an answer. "IN YOUR HEART"- he read, and suddenly somebody jumped on him. It was Shiny. "I was so worried about you. What happened ?"- Steve asked.-"My father's car broke down, and he tried to repair it. It took two hours, and that's the only car that we have. I'm sorry Steve."- Shiny explained. Steve didn't say anything. He kissed Shiny on cheek and pulled her into a deep hug. They started to cuddle each other

After several minutes the bell rang. "Oh, hell. We have to go back to class now."- Steve said.-"And we have a maths test now."-"Lolwut ? I didn't know. I didn't study for."- Shiny said scared.-"Don't worry I gonna help you."-"But how ? I have no..."-"You'll see. Just sit behind me."

Before the test started, Steve had enough time to prepare his idea. His teacher tried to fight with the electronic register-" I need a Windows here. And an original, I cannot even steal one. Does anyone have an original system ?"-he asked. Rick took his netbook and gave him to the teacher. Before he returned, he realized that he forgot about something. "Altoshipper ? Are you kidding me ? What's that on your wallpaper ?"-" A photo of my girlfirend..."-Rick tried to defend himself.-"Seven penalty points ! And detention on Friday. Sit down ! And you miss Crystal Rigid, it seems that you'll be a model. But if you would try to sell your nude photos, you'll be kicked out, understood ?" Rick returned to his place without a word and hugged his girlfirend trying to comfort her.

"Good"-"It's all very trivial. All exercises are the "Count-me-please" type. Nothing to look for."-the teacher said-"Lixandru, stop staring at me like that. If you want to improve your maths skills, go to the fountain at Market Square, that newly built, with a saw."-The class started to laugh.-"Hey what's up ? It is needed to sacrifice for mathematics. Now, go !"- he ordered.

For Steve it wasn't very difficult, but for Shiny it was. She had no idea how to solve almost half of tasks. And she still had no idea how Steve will help her. Then she heard an odd sound. It was Steve... hitting his desk with a ruler. She recognized the Morse code. Then she hit "REPEAT."-"WHICH GROUP?"-Steve answered-"C"-"OK I CAN HELP"-"ANWSER 8?"-"60 DEG. NOTICE THAT LINES K AND L ARE PARRAEL"-"THX. AND TASK 7?"-"X IS 10, Y IS 12. USE GRAPHICAL METHOD."

They spent fifteen minutes chatting. Fortunately nobody understood the code. Sometimes they were disturbed by the teacher-"No signature in that message. If I receive messages from someone like beet15, beet16 or beet17 I don't know who is it."

Finally Shiny had all answers correct. She felt really happy, and she wanted to do only one thing. However that wasn't the end of troubles. When the teacher took her test to look at it he couldn't read her name. "BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH. Can you read this ?"-he gave the test to Crystal.-"Shiny Flameheart 1G."-she read without any prolems. The teacher looked at Shiny-" Do you use only one letter insted of all ? If you give me a sheet like that again, I don't know what I'll do with you. With a signature like that, I don't know, who should get an F. Or A. Whatever... 2 penalty points."

Shiny didn't care. When they left the classroom she jumped on Steve and kissed him deeply. "Wheee, you're so sweet Steve, thank you so much."-she giggled hugging him. "OK, no problem, just study a bit. It isn't difficult. What we're doing next ?"-" Erm, as far as I remember we have computer study."-"Phew... I thought that history. You know, I suck in it."-"I hate it either. Only biology is OK."

Computer studies were for Shiny much worse than maths. She couldn't even write a simple program. "Steve ?"-"Yes ?"-"Can you help me? How I can make a simple calculator ?"-"Write a short code which takes two numbers and ads them. Make the three others in the same way. Then select option "build", copy your code and click "compile to EXE". I'm sure that it will work. Try."-Steve answered. He wasn't sure if Shiny would understand his instructions, but she did. "Mmm.. she's quite intelligent. She'll be ideal only if she would study a bit more." Meanwhile Shiny said to herself "He's almost ideal for me. Only if he would be a bit stronger and more fit... I know that it was a good decision to reveal my feelings to him. He knows now that I love him. And now I want to do something more, but... we need just more time spent with each other.

Shiny's question-(5)

Two months have passed. School year had finished and Steve and Shiny had more time only for them. They were together everyday. Now they became really close friends. Apparently, Shiny was incredibly curious about everything. One day she asked-" Steve, you're not from here, are you ? Sometimes you use a weird language."-"Oh, don't ask me about it. It's very complicated."-"Steve, pleaaaseeee !"-Shiny said, making fake tears.-"Damnit…allright then. So my nationality is mixed. Very mixed. My mother Ice, you know her, is from Poland, while my father is French. But guess, where they have met."-"I dunno. I know nothing about this part of the world."-" In Sweden. And as far as I know in a very unusual way. She raped him and he fell in love with her."-"Haha, that's quite stupid."-" Indeed. I was born in southern Poland, in a big city, shit, I forgot its name. Something beginning with "K". Bolt was born in Germany. And since 2022 we live here. And what about you ?"-"Erm, the only thing I know is, that I'm half-Geman, half-American.".

Steve was falling heads over heels for playing on his passanger aircrakt simulator. He had a full-sidzed mock up of a pilot deck, with changing cockpit depending of aircraft type. "Shall we play, Shiny ? I can teach you how to steer a real plane."-"Okay, but I don't think that I'll manage with this."-They entered the simulator. "Hmmm.. something easy... oh the're we go. IŁ-62, russian narrrow-body transatlantic. Very easy to steer. Then I'll give you something larger." Shiny at on the pilot seat and gazed on dozens of lights indicating nothing.-"Lot 5055, macie zezwolenie na start. Kierunek 2-5-0, po stacie kurs na 2-7-0 do poziomu 6-5-0."-cold female voice said in an inunderstandable language."What did she say ?"-Shiny asked-"Damnit, I forgot to change the language version. Some important hints. Don't worry, I'll help you. Good. Disable the reverse thrust and drive to the exit B."-Shiny without a word did it.-" Now, turn right and go to the runway endning and turn the aircraft parraelly to the centerl line."-No problems."I'm glad that you have no problems."-"Thanks, Steve. It's pretty easy."-Shiny answered with a blush on her face.-"Now, set the thrust to maximum, and on my sign pull the steering wheel towards you, ok ?"-"I won't crash ?"-"I hope so." Shiny did Steve's orders. The plane started to take off.-"270. V1. VR. Take-off NOW !"-Steve ordered.-"Now turn right and climb to the 650 feet level."-"Hah, here we go. More power"-she shouted exagereating the thrust. After 30 seconds one of four engines exploded, damaging two others. IŁ-62 hit the ground with a velocity of 560 kilometers per hour, leaving no survivors.

But let's face the truth, the vast majority of questions was about only one topic. "Hey, why are you sneaking around my breasts ?" or "Hey, Steve ! Does my ass look great ? " The main problem was, that they were still children, so they coulndn't become lovers. Shiny tried to simulate the lack of sexual interest but a next month of waiting was impossible for her. "How I will tell him, what I want to do ?"- she said to herself-" He's a guy so, maybe he will agree.., or not. It makes no difference."

Steve didn't think about having sex, and he was sure that Shiny didn't either. To be honest he wasn't interested in it. He had another serious problems. And the worst problem was... Bolt. He became really horrible. He was jealous about Shiny (it was him who tried to rape her at the party, I'm sure that everybody knows), he became the worst enemy of his brother. His behaviour was horrible too. He was taking drugs, smoking, drinking... he changed completly. Steve's parents couldn't do anything with him.

Steve was sad because of that. He was still thinking about the time when Bolt was a funny, adorable Eevee. They both loved each other... they were like real brothers. Bolt stopped to like him when he evolved. He wished, he had been first. He always wanted to be the first. Steve didn't know that his brother hated him. He didn't know that he tries to make a revenge.

At three o'clock in the afternoon Shiny and Steve met in the park as usual. Shiny decided to tell her beloved about her feelings. "Steve, I wanted to say you something."-she started-" I want to do something with you."-" What do you want, Shiny?"- Steve answered-"You want to go somewhere else? You want me to cuddle you?"-"No, I want something more."-she showed him small silver ring on her finger-" You gave it to me, remember ? Since that moment I know that you love me. We know each other for a long time, so... I have one small question..."-"Yes, what is it ?"-"Will you... erm.. have sex with me?."

Steve blushed and looked into Shiny's eyes. He was confused, he didn't know what to say. He was sure that Shiny's joking, but it sounded seriously. "What did you say ? Say it again!"- he answered rapidly-"I wanted you to have sex with me. Don't you think that it will be wonderful ?"-"But..but... we can't do this.. WE'RE TOO YOUNG !"-"And what ? I thought that you love me."-"Yes I love you, but I never thought about having sex with you."-"You mean that you don"t want to? How is it possible ?"-"I'm just... a bit...scared. And what, if you would become pregnant accidentally ? It would be my fault."-"Why... your ?"- Shiny asked. She felt shocked. How it was possible that her boyfriend refused ?-" I just don't want to... ruin your life. What would you do with a child, while you're sixteen ?"-Shiny didn't answer. "I don't want to do that because it's too unsafe. I.. I... erm... I just try to not hurt you. I want us to be a normal couple of teenagers."- Steve tried to explain. His yellow stripes on his ears and a circle on his head started to glow. He was stressed.-"You just don't love me anymore, Steve !"-Shiny shouted-"You don't want to fuck me, because I'm not as sexy as you want ?"-"Shiny, calm down."- Steve replied, pulling his gilfriend into a deep hug.-"I don't want to hurt you.. because I love you so much. Were a couple since two months, we still need more time for each other."

Shiny couldn't beleive her ears. Steve was talking like an adult guy. She understood, why he refused to her.-" Steve... I'm sorry. I.. don't know, why I behaved like that. I'm sorry Steve."- she said and started to cry.-"It's allright Shiny, I'm not angry."-"Will you forgive me ?"-"I don't need to. You didn't do anything. I love you Shiny."- Steve answered looking into her eyes.-" I love you too Steve."-Shiny replied and kissed him on lips. They both started to kiss passionately, it was giving a lot of pleasure to them both. After several minutes they decided to continue their walk, holding their hands.

The Dream-(6)

Shiny was lying in her bed, holding her beloved picture in her arms. She was dreaming, but it was a really strange dream. At first she touched her belly and discovered that she was pregnant. When she looked in the mirror, she saw herself, but.. older. She could be about ten years older than now. Then she noticed a ring on her finger, but it was gold. Then the scene changed. She was lying at hospital, while someone was scanning her belly with USG. On a screen she saw something similar to an Eevee, but much smaller. "It's an Eevee, so it is a boy."- someone said. Then she woke up lying in bed cuddling an.. Eevee. Later, she found herself in a corridor in a house, which she had never seen before. She was standing near door to someone's room. It wasn't closed so she looked inside. There was a Leafeon sitting at his desk and writing something. Then Shiny noticed a big model near the boy. It was a Buran Space Shuttle, Steve had the same. Suddenly an odd green bracelet on her wrist rang. Shiny fastly realized that it's a mobile phone. She touched it and saw an unknown number. She rejected it and set the menu screen. She read the date: "Time: 19.48, Date: Friday, 28th May 2048. What ? But how's that..."- she didn't finish.

"It's Tuesday, 12th July 2029, it's 6:30, time to wake up..."-the voice in radio yelled, waking Shiny up. She hit it ,splitting it in half, and sat on her bed, trying to focus on her mind. "Was that guy my son ?"- she thought-"But who was his father... and this model in his room...it was STEVE'S. So, we'll get married and have children ? Will this dream ever come true ?"- she asked herself. "I hope so."-someone answered. It was Steve standing at the door. "What the f..., what are you doing here? It's early in the morning. And why do you have this ridicoulous plaster on your tail ?"-Shiny asked.-"It's broken Shiny. And that's why I'm here"-Steve answered with sad tone.

It took several minutes before Shiny understood what happened. "Bolt, am I right ?"-"Yes, it's his fault. He tried to kick me out of my own fuckin' house! Dickhead..."-"Stop swearing Steve !"-Shiny shouted-"My parents will hear you"-"They already know that I'm here. They took me to hospital. I wonder what happened to twins.."-"You have more siblings ?"-"Yes, but they're still small Eevees. I hope that Bolt didn't do anything to them. I cannot understand how is it possible to behave in that way."-Steve answered.

Shiny noticed some tears in his eyes. She pulled him into her bed and gave him a deep hug. "I love you Shiny. You always comfort me when I'm sad. I don't know how to thank you for all you do for me."-Steve said crying."You don't have to... you do more for me. I must thank you..."-Shiny answered-"And what about your parents, Steve ? Are they worried about Bolt ?"-"Yes, they are. But they cannot control him. I don't want him to finish like that, I LOVE HIM ! HE'S MY BROTHER !"-Steve yelled heartbroken.-"Don't worry my love... I hope, one day he will change completely."-"Shiny... I hope so. I was always hoping..."-Steve answered. They stayed in bed for two hours in an inseparable embrace. Shiny didn't know what will happen to her in next 48 hours.

Meanwhile Bolt was sitting at his computer and playing Postal 6. "Come on bitch... EAT THAT ! YEAH I GOT YOU MOTHERFUCKER ! HAHAHAHAHA ! FUCK YOU ALL, YOU SLUTS ! I AM THE POSTAL DUDE ! WOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO... What the f.. ?"- The computer stopped working suddenly. Its screen went blue. –"Shit, fuckin' Windows... FUCK YOU MICROSOFT !"-Bolt yelled. But he realized that he's alone. One of twins started to cry...-"Shut up there !"- Bolt shouted. It gave no effect. The second Eevee started crying too."Damn, I have to destroy this motherfucker and rape his white bitch. But how ? They're almost like one body... like one soul at least. But I'm sure that it's possible. Everything can be done."

As usual, Steve and Shiny were lying on grass in the park. "Erm, Steve... are you still worried about Bolt ?"-"It's the fourth time when you ask me this. Yes I am.. I wonder what is he doing now..."-"Cudlling the twins ?"-"No, I don't think so. Let's go somewhere else."- Steve took Shiny's hand into his and they left.

After several hours, when it became dark Shiny said- "Don't you think we have to go back ? It's almost night."-"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure that..."-he stopped. Something weird appeared behind them. "What was that Steve ?"-" I don't know... it was something certainly."-"I'm scared !"-Shiny shouted. She hugged him. "-I hope that it isn..."- SLAM !. Someone hit Steve's head. He fainted immiedately. He couldn't realize what happedned. Then the same guy hit Shiny.


	2. Chapter 7 MATURE

Flight 4328 by ~Altoshipper, reupload as ~TangoMikeNovember

Chapter 10 MATURE CONTENT

Engagement completed-(10)

Steve sat on his bed, trying to focus on his mind. "Mmmmm... that dinner was so wonderful but it seems that she wants to do something more. Shit, I was wrong about her feelings, what should I do now, I'm so scared of this. What if she gets pregnant ? I don't have any protection." He went downstairs.-" Where is she ? I must tell her that I don't want to do this."

He returned upstairs. And then someone's hand rubbed gently his neck. Steve turned around, but nobody was there. Then somebody tried to hug him, but he slipped away. He ran to his room and sat on bed again. He turned off the light.-"Oh Steve, why you run away ? I'm here to make us both happy. To engage us forever, as you wanted to."- a calm, but seductive voice said. For Steve it was almost like an angel's voice, but he was still resisting it." You know, what I think about this. Don't even try to tease me, NO WAY !"-"Steve, you're trying to trick me out. I know that you want it. When I touch you, you're hot. I feel it. I can hear it."-Shiny put her ear on Steve's chest. She heard his heart beating like a drum. Then she hugged him and pulled into a deep kiss. They both were becoming more and more hot.-" Why don't you switch on the light ? You don't see anything." Steve broke her hug and switched on the light. And his jaw dropped down.

He saw a nude white goddess standing in front of him, showing the meaning of pure beauty. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen her naked several times before, but it never was as important as now. He realized how stupid he was. He had the world's most valuable treasure and he never opened it. Shiny looked into his eyes trying to seduce him.-" I love you Steve. And you can do with me whatever you want. I'm yours. Only yours. And I'll never leave you."- she said and sat on his lap. She started to strip him down.-"Hey, Shiny, please STOP ! I don't want to do this !"-"You'll never manage to trick me. You want it. You always wanted since you have seen me for the first time. "-Shiny answered taking off his jeans.-"Your face is red, you're heart beats strong, and…. now I'll show my feelings to you. She kissed him deeply. The strong feeling paralyzed Steve. Then they started to make out. They felt their tounges mixing, their hearts beating as one. Steve felt that somthing hard is thrying to release from his clothes. At the same time Shiny, noticed that it's wet between their legs..

She took off his pants and grabbed his penis. She started to suck it. An unbelievable feelling of pleasure paralyzed him. "Ah, Shiny, please… stop it….I don't have protection. I don't have anything. I don't want to…"-"Don't worry my love. Everything is just fine. Just focus on your pleasure. You need it."- she answered and accelerated her moves.

Five minutes later, Steve felt that he's near.-"Shiny.. I'm gonna cum…."-"I feel it. I feel it. As I told, focus only on this. You'll love this. Forever."-Steve's pleasure reached the top-" Arghhh… I love…. You… Shiny…arrrrrrrrr"-he said and released all, what he hid during his entire life. Finally he understood, how pleasurable was the thing, which Shiny wanted to do with him. That was the real love. The real love. It was so close, and he was scared to find it, how childish of him.

Another five minutes later, he grabbed Shiny and they made a very hot ,wet kiss. But it wasn't the end. Their adventure has just begun.-" You were right, this is wonderful. I think that I must do the same with you."-"No Steve, I don't need that. Let's do this now. I waited so long. I won't wait anymore. Put it on"- she said and gave him a condom.-"You're sure ? For one hundred percent you want it ?"-"Yes. Do this. I'm ready."

Steve placed his penis inside Shiny's vagina and penetrated her, breaking her hymen.-"YEOW, It hurts !"-Shiny souted-"You still want it ?"-Steve asked. He wasn't sure if Shiny was really ready.-"Yes. Ignore the bleeding. Just do me. NOW ! I want to fell you inside of me."-"Allright my love, let's go,"-Steve answered with a seductive tone. And they both started to play. Each move brought pleasure to them both. They could do it forever, without any rests. The world disappeared for them. They became the only existing creatures in the universe. They were diving into each other, their hearts became one. Their moans were almost like words. Their pleasure was rising each minute. Suddenly the border between them broke. They transformed into one body. With one mind and one soul. A blinding light covered them. Their orgasm was near. Before this moment they both yelled as one voice-" I…..LOVE…. YOU !". And they both fainted, due to too strong feeling.


	3. Chapter 8 to 9

Flight 4328 by ~Altoshipper, reupload as ~TangoMikeNovember

Chapter 8 and 9

Post-rape-(8)

Steve and Rick carried Shiny to Steve's place. His parents already knew what happened. They took Shiny to hospital due to bleednig and left Steve with her. Then they went to see Bolt. Steve noticed that Jack was crying while Ice ,oddly, was keeping a straight face.

Two hours later, when Shiny started to wake up from a deep shock, Steve decided to talk with her."Steve.."-Shiny said with tears in her eyes-"... I was scraed that you can't find me. That was horrible. And very painful. I didn't think that people like that do exist."-" I'm glad that now you understand why I was so worried about you. It was his wet dream to rape you. Remember the party ?"- Shiny didn't answer. She pulled Steve in a deep hug. They both started to cry.

Ten minutes later, when nurse came to kick Steve out, Shiny said-"I have no idea, what can I say... just...thank you for saving me. I love you"- and hugged him again.-" Your arms are the safest place in the world."- Steve tried to answer, but Shiny pulled him into a deep (and very wet) kiss. Disgusted nurse left the room. "And what about your tail Steve ?"-"Holy shit, don't try to ask me. The pain was paralizyng, it a part of a backbone. I must say that is was the best of all of Bolt's ideas."-"You're still worried about the twins ?"-"No, not really."-" Hold on, hold on, you don't tell much about them. They're male or female ?"-"Both females. They're still young, but it is already known, into which form they'll evolve. Incy will be a Flareon, while Diana will evolve into a Glaceon."-" Like your parents ?"-"Excactly."-"Steve ?"-"Yes, Shiny ?"-"I wonder what's for dinner."-"?"

Steve decided to stay until morning. "Damn, Now there are two possibilities. This rape can make her fully asexual, or zonk not… She may become more…. Not may. For sure ! But what should I do now ? I seems, that I must change my attitude. And let her do it. NO ! IT'S NOT SAFE ! Holy shit, concentrate Steve ! You love her or not ? You must let her do it !"- Steve argued with himself. He looked at Shiny. She was sleeping. "Hmmmm…. She looks so innocent. But nobody knows, what's on her mind. Hmmm… I have an idea. Fuck, that'll be offensive." He uncovered Shiny's lower part and fingered Shiny's vagina. " Be careful, don't brake her hymen…oh, it's dry. She does not have a wet dream. Phew… maybe I shouldn't do anything."

Fortunately Shiny was released the same day. Steve didn't notice anything particular in her behaviour. Really nothing-" It didn't affect her normal life, but... I hope that I'm not wrong. "-Steve thought.

Everything returned to normal. Steve and Shiny spent each day with each other, doing the same as usual. However, Steve noticed that Shiny became... hmm... how to call it... cold. She didn't show any sexual interest. She even stopped to ask dirty questions. It seemed that Steve had chosen the right option. But he didn't know, what actually Shiny wanted to do.

Shiny tried to make his beloved think that she's not interesed at all. And she managed to do it. " He really thinks, that I don't want him. But how can I tease him ? The Bolt's way to fuck me wasn't nice, but this fact... that someone does it... in me... that was quite nice. But Steve is the only person with whom I want to do it. I hope that I won't need to make him drunk. I know that, he only simulates. The same as I do."

The special date-(9)

Shiny decided to wait three weeks, but she couldn't. It was clear that her attract to Steve was too strong to be covered. She had to reveal her real feelings. But how ? Steve was resistant to almost everything. Saving for drinking, but sex with someone drunk is not sex. There must be some other ways.

Shiny stripped herself down and looked in a mirror. "Bolt told me that I were attractive. But he wanted only to have fun and that's all. What interesting can be found in me ? My breasts are not very big, everything actually is average. Colourless. And I still have remains of that rape. And am I a bit fat ? No, this is ok. Maybe I should do something with my appearance… But on the other hand, Steve is a bit colourless either. And he loves me the way I am. He always says that I'm beautiful and I don't need anything more. I know what to do. "

"Lot 0010 macie zgodę na lądowanie na kierunku 3-0. Po lądowaniu zwrot zjazd F na pirs północny, rękaw 04."- the female voice said- "Przyjąłem, rozpoczynam podejście."- the aircraft's captain answered. A LOT Polish Airlines Boeing 787 began its approach to the Kraków-John Paul II International Airport with 240 passengers aboard. Everything was fine. 5200 meters before the runway beginning, the captain's telephone rang. "Erm… yes ? Oh, It's you Shiny. What ? It's not a good time for calling me, I'm landing now. No, I didn't buy the autopilot module yet.."-"TERRAIN AHEAD, PULL UP"-the TCAS system yelled-"… cannot you wait a bit, I'll just finish the session…."-"RUNWAY AHEAD, SLOW DOWN, TERRAIN AHEAD, TERRAIN AHEAD"- you want to go for a date ? Again ? What, a special date ? What do you mean ? Ah, understood. Great. So where we're gonna meet ? When? Fine. See ya Shiny, I love you…. Oh shit…."

Shiny, full of excitement, put on her favourite red dress, did several other things and after two hours spent in front of her mirror, she left home.-"Hmm... I hope, I didn't forget condoms."-she told to herself. After fourty minutes she met her beloved. Steve, as usual, wore dark blue jeans and a black blouse with purple sleeves. But he also had sunglasses and a red neckerchief.-"Hey, Shiny why did you choose the airport restaurant ?"- he asked-"I know that this place is close to your heart."- Shiny answered with a blush on her face.-"Not as close as you, my love."-Steve said, and kissed Shiny's hand.-"Wow, you never had done anything like that before. Thank you."

After two hours and four plates, they were still sitting gazing at each other. "Steve ?"-" Yes, Shiny what's the rush ?"-"Why do you hide yourself ? You have so beautiful blue eyes, why do you hide them ? Let me take them off." Shiny uncovered Steve's eyes. "You're crying, what happened ?"-"Nothing Shiny. I'm just so happy that you're with me. That our hearts beat as one. That I decided to go to the party. That… I met you."-"You always show that you love me and I cannot do the same for you"-Shin answered with tears in her eyes-"Don't worry. You don't need to."-"Really ?-"Yes. I know what you want to say."-" So, I'll say. I love you Steve. I love you with all my heart and…."-"I love you too Shiny."-Steve answered and kissed Shiny deeply. When they broke it Shiny asked-"Will we be a couple forever ? Remember my dream ? The only person with whom I want to spend the rest of my life is you. Only you"-" I hope so. I promise that I'll be with you until death. I don't want to have an ordinary relationship with you which breaks after a year or less. I'll be always with you. Forever."-Steve answered. They left the building and went to Steve's place holding hands.


	4. Chapter 10 MATURE

Flight 4328 by ~Altoshipper, reupload as ~TangoMikeNovember

Chapter 10 MATURE CONTENT

Engagement completed-(10)

Steve sat on his bed, trying to focus on his mind. "Mmmmm... that dinner was so wonderful but it seems that she wants to do something more. Shit, I was wrong about her feelings, what should I do now, I'm so scared of this. What if she gets pregnant ? I don't have any protection." He went downstairs.-" Where is she ? I must tell her that I don't want to do this."

He returned upstairs. And then someone's hand rubbed gently his neck. Steve turned around, but nobody was there. Then somebody tried to hug him, but he slipped away. He ran to his room and sat on bed again. He turned off the light.-"Oh Steve, why you run away ? I'm here to make us both happy. To engage us forever, as you wanted to."- a calm, but seductive voice said. For Steve it was almost like an angel's voice, but he was still resisting it." You know, what I think about this. Don't even try to tease me, NO WAY !"-"Steve, you're trying to trick me out. I know that you want it. When I touch you, you're hot. I feel it. I can hear it."-Shiny put her ear on Steve's chest. She heard his heart beating like a drum. Then she hugged him and pulled into a deep kiss. They both were becoming more and more hot.-" Why don't you switch on the light ? You don't see anything." Steve broke her hug and switched on the light. And his jaw dropped down.

He saw a nude white goddess standing in front of him, showing the meaning of pure beauty. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen her naked several times before, but it never was as important as now. He realized how stupid he was. He had the world's most valuable treasure and he never opened it. Shiny looked into his eyes trying to seduce him.-" I love you Steve. And you can do with me whatever you want. I'm yours. Only yours. And I'll never leave you."- she said and sat on his lap. She started to strip him down.-"Hey, Shiny, please STOP ! I don't want to do this !"-"You'll never manage to trick me. You want it. You always wanted since you have seen me for the first time. "-Shiny answered taking off his jeans.-"Your face is red, you're heart beats strong, and…. now I'll show my feelings to you. She kissed him deeply. The strong feeling paralyzed Steve. Then they started to make out. They felt their tounges mixing, their hearts beating as one. Steve felt that somthing hard is thrying to release from his clothes. At the same time Shiny, noticed that it's wet between their legs..

She took off his pants and grabbed his penis. She started to suck it. An unbelievable feelling of pleasure paralyzed him. "Ah, Shiny, please… stop it….I don't have protection. I don't have anything. I don't want to…"-"Don't worry my love. Everything is just fine. Just focus on your pleasure. You need it."- she answered and accelerated her moves.

Five minutes later, Steve felt that he's near.-"Shiny.. I'm gonna cum…."-"I feel it. I feel it. As I told, focus only on this. You'll love this. Forever."-Steve's pleasure reached the top-" Arghhh… I love…. You… Shiny…arrrrrrrrr"-he said and released all, what he hid during his entire life. Finally he understood, how pleasurable was the thing, which Shiny wanted to do with him. That was the real love. The real love. It was so close, and he was scared to find it, how childish of him.

Another five minutes later, he grabbed Shiny and they made a very hot ,wet kiss. But it wasn't the end. Their adventure has just begun.-" You were right, this is wonderful. I think that I must do the same with you."-"No Steve, I don't need that. Let's do this now. I waited so long. I won't wait anymore. Put it on"- she said and gave him a condom.-"You're sure ? For one hundred percent you want it ?"-"Yes. Do this. I'm ready."

Steve placed his penis inside Shiny's vagina and penetrated her, breaking her hymen.-"YEOW, It hurts !"-Shiny souted-"You still want it ?"-Steve asked. He wasn't sure if Shiny was really ready.-"Yes. Ignore the bleeding. Just do me. NOW ! I want to fell you inside of me."-"Allright my love, let's go,"-Steve answered with a seductive tone. And they both started to play. Each move brought pleasure to them both. They could do it forever, without any rests. The world disappeared for them. They became the only existing creatures in the universe. They were diving into each other, their hearts became one. Their moans were almost like words. Their pleasure was rising each minute. Suddenly the border between them broke. They transformed into one body. With one mind and one soul. A blinding light covered them. Their orgasm was near. Before this moment they both yelled as one voice-" I…..LOVE…. YOU !". And they both fainted, due to too strong feeling.


	5. Chapter 11 to 14 last

Flight 4328 by ~Altoshipper, reupload as ~TangoMikeNovember

Chapter 11-14

Bolt's home-(11)

Bolt was sitting at the backseat of his father's car. The way to his home changed into the way to the Moon. The mintues were turning into hours, while he tried to focus on his mind. A deaf silence was surrouding him. Suddenly Jack broke it. " Do you have anything more to say me ? My own son raped a girl... how's that possible ? I'm sure that now you'll say someting more, am I right ? Don't you know for how much suffering are we responsible for ? Huh ? Great, you don't want to speak with me... how childish of you."-"Groannn..."-"What? What did you say ? Goddamn, it's Ice's fault. She has let you do too much. And now my son is a rapist. Can you explain this ?"-"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY MOTHER, IT'S NOT HER FAULT ! I have a crush on Shiny ! I always had ! We even flirted several times, she really liked me. But Steve has stolen her heart and she forgot about me. My mother had a secret crush on you too. So you were the chosen one for that rape ! She knew that you'll fall in love... she knew it ! I tried to do the same... but I failed..."-Bolt shouted with tears in his eyes-"She broke my heart...". Jack was so astonished to answer. He didn't know if it was all true. After two weeks of sitting in a youth jail, everyone can be driven mad. Especially someone like Bolt.

Jack and Bolt arrived at their house . Ice opened the door and pulled her son into a deep hug.-"Welcome home sweetie... I was so worried about you... let's talk about this all again. Maybe I'll uderstand you."-"Ice, what are you talking about ? This erm... I can't fint the apprioprate word... has raped his brother's girlfriend..."-" Calm down...Jack... I'm sure that everything can be explicable... remember our first date ? What happened before it ? "-"But it was an other situation. Under other circumstances..."-"But the goal was the same. Come on Bolt... we'll talk about this. In the back."-Ice answered and left the room with her son. "She didn't change at all. I thought that this rape will open her eyes."

Ice sat on a chair and looked into Bolt's eyes. They were full of tears, pain and sadness. "Tell me it all again. Take it easy, there's nobody else. Only me and you. Come on sweetie... say what's on your mind." Bolt didn't answer. His fur started to sparkle."Come on...Bolt. Say it all." –" She was mine. We were friends. But he stole her. And I was still in love with her... fuck I HAVE TOLD YOU IT ALL ALREADY ! Do you need anything more ?"-" I need. Remember, I am a psycologist, I need all information. Everything. Describe me all of your feelings. I know that you spent two weeks away. You must remember, that I'm your mother and I love you."-"Ceirtanly. But Shiny doesn't love me. And I have no interests besides her."-"And is there any girl who has a crush on you ?"-"I dunno. But I'm sure that there's not." –"Don't worry, I will help you. But we have to talk. Will you help me ?"-"It seems that I must."

Ice and Bolt spent rest of the night talking about his problems. Meanwhile Steve and Shiny were still having fun. "Steve, it was all wonderful."-"Everything to make you happy."-"Us happy. We're now a one soul. We're engaged forever."-"Yeah, just imagine our future life. I'm sure it will be beautiful."-Steve said taking off the tenth condom.-"I told you to stop fussing with it all. See ? We did it several times and nothing's in me, I'm clean. I won't be pregnant, for sure."-„For sure. But one day..."-„...I will."

„Oh, goddamn, I forgot. I and rest of bunch, we organize a week trip to the second coast. I was wondering if..."-„Of course I will. Don't be stupid Steve, I'm always with you."-„Great. It's on next month. Will you save enough money ?"-„No problem. You know, maybe we should take Bolt."-„What ? After it all ? You forgot what he had done to you ?"-„Calm down, my love. I will forgive him. I know that he did it because I broke his heart. You should do the same."-„I'm not sure, if I can." Steve answered looking at his tail. It was still damaged.-„It's better to not talk about this now. We'll have some fun, Shiny ?"-„Again ? I'd love to. It's never boring."-„ I can do it non-stop if you want."-„Thank you, but your pleasure is important too. I love you Steve."-„ I love you too".

Bolt's redemption-(12)

August 5th 2029. An Airbus A321 was heading towards the second coast with 186 passengers aboard. Steve, Shiny, Rick, Bolt and several other guys were going on their trip. Despite the fact, that Shiny and the whole family forgave Bolt, he was still heartbroken and upset. He didn't enjoy anything. He was sure that it will be a boring flight. But he was wrong.

„You know, Shiny. I'm not sure if these computer-rated aeroplanes are a good idea. A pilot is always needed."-„You think that..."-Shiny didn't finish. Both engines started do burn, the aircraft lost her stability. It started to make inexplicable moves. One of flight attendants shouted (as usual): „Is there anyone, who can steer an aeroplane ?". Of coure all of passengers started to panic. Steve immiedately left his seat and headed towards the flight deck."It's my chance. I can drive a real plane."- he told to himself. "Steve ? Be careful"-he heard Shiny's voice. Bolt looked at his brother. „Shit, he's going to pretend a hero. As usual."

„What's going on ?"-Steve asked the flight attendant.-„Something has damaged both engines, the main computer's failed, we're gonna die !"-„Please calm down. I'll check what can be done." Steve entered the cockpit and looked on the istruments. They were all illegible and unfamiliar for him. The only known thing was the steering joystick and a HUD. He sat at the main computer's keyboard, and decided to disable the autopilot. He grabbed a keyboard." Now, what should I type ? Erm... let's try. Enable_Autopilot_0. No effect. Let's try this. Disable_Auto... no it's a Boeing script. The universal one: Manual_control_enable... damnit, not that. Fuck, I need some help."

Steve left the pilot seat to find the only person, who could help him. And he found him. "Brother ? I need your help."-Steve said-"Hah ! You need my help, good joke. You're kidding me, fucka. "-"Bolt, I'm serious. It's an Airbus. I have no idea, how to gain the manual control. Please. Help me."-"I'll think about this."-Bolt answered putting on his sunglasses.-"Beyond that, I actually don't care about it all. My life's finished."-"Behave yourself Bolt, there is no time for summarizing you life. It's not yet over…."-Steve didn't finish. The aircraft's left wing started to burn.-"Holy shit, better get going !"-Bolt answered an ran to the flight deck. Steve went there a minute later.

Steve sat on the pilot seat and grabbed the joystick. Meanwhile Bolt was trying to reset that main computer.-"I remember all the procedures, but I don't remember how to rate. I think it's the same as in the all planes."-"But it's an narrow-body. You'll have to help me, set the correct vertors, velocity, to teach me all of these unfamiliar alerts. I never trained on an Airbus."-"Don't worry I'll do. Now. Disabling_autopilot_1"-Bolt typed on the keyboard. The plane suddenly stopped to shake.-"Great. Now we have to find an appropriate airport to land."-Steve said.-"I think that we'll manage to arrive at the Second Coast. We have enough fuel and the plane is enough light to fly with only one engine. Let's go. Don't care about the fire."-Bolt answered with a calm voice.-"Ok, brother. Thank you"-Steve answered.

The rest of the flight remained without any problems. Until landing. Bolt set the landing gear to descend. „Steve ! I can serve only as a technician. We need a navigator !"-"Call Rick, we can trust him. Fuck, where's the airport ?"-"I dunno. I'll call him, wait a minute..."-"Were loosing altitude. And... oh... shit !"-"What's the rush ?"-"I cannot roll !"-"What ? You lost one of three dimensions ?"-"Call Rick, stop it. I have to concentrate !"-"Ok, I'm going."-"Ah, one more thing. Tell Shiny not to enter here. I have to focus."-"Anything more ?"-"Yes. You know what."-"Allright. Better get going."

Bolt returned in a minute with Rick. He was still holding his SNAP ! Magazine. "Great, sit here and each thirty secondns inform us about our azimuth, velocity and height. You also have to check, where is the runway, understood? Beyond that, could you lend me this ? "-Steve asked-"Yes sir."-Rick answered, gave the magazine and looked on one of displays.-"Ok, direction 2-3, velocity 650 km/h and decreasing slightly, heigt... erm... 15000 feet. Not so bad."-"But we have to have a fixed speed. Without it we'll fall down"-Bolt said-"I think that we should reduce our altitude constantly. I suppose 100 feet per minute."-Steve proposed.-"I hate doing flights with only one engine."-"Any other idea ? "-Bolt shouted.-"How short are we to the nearest runway ?"-"We're almost there. 10 minutes of flight."-Rick answered, looking at his console"-"Maybe you should collect some data about weather conditions ?"-"Ok. No clouds, moderate wind, direction 2-4…, hey Steve, do you like Selene ?"-" A bit. I love her Taunt. It's so stunning. But it's not the same as my Shiny. Actually I'm interested in that Rotom Bike."

Rick looked at his HUD. It indicated three runways. defunct 27/09, 24/06 and 36/18. This last was the nearest, but landing on the second was much safer. The plane was still loosing her velocity and altitude. It was time to make a decision. Steve looked at the rest of the crew. " I suggest 18. It's the nearest."- he said.-"I opt for 06. It's safer"-Bolt protested.-"How about you, Rick ?"-""It makes no difference. Remember, you're the captain, Steve."-"I know. We land on 1-8."

Steve grabbed the joystick. "What's up, hey ? I can't jaw !"-"What ?"-Rick shouted-"I can't jaw. We have only one dimension, Bolt try to find out why."-"We're on fire ! Our tail's burning ! We have to land as soon as it's possible."-"That means, that we have only one runway."-Rick informed.-"We're currently on direction 2-7. The direction of the defunct runway."-"What about the wind ?"-Steve asked.-"Holy shit, not good. It accelerated. 2-8."-"2-8 ? And we land on a defunct runway ?"-"What's the difference between 2-8 and for example 1-8 ?"-"If you fly the same direction as the wind you loose altitude. We can crash !"-"Steve."-Bolt said-"We don't have any choice. We have six minutes. We have to prepare the emergency procedures..."-

"NO WAY !"-Steve shouted-"I'll make this landing normal. Control tower, this is Lufthansa flight 4328, we'll land on the defunct runway. We don't have a choice."-" You have a permission. Prepare to meet a lot of journalists. Everybody already knows, that three teenagers are steering a damaged aircraft."-" Which place, after landing ?"-"Stay on the runway."-"Rejection ! Give me the number of the place on the stand. We're not making any emergency procedures."-" Mr. Lixandru, this is forbidden, you know ? The procedures..."-" The procedures are an ass. Give me the place on stand, it's a normal flight, with some stuff damaged. This is me who decides. I am the captain."-Ällright. Fixlink 214A, terminal 2, is it ok ?"-"It's even more what I have wished for."-"Steve, we're approaching."-Bolt said-"Ok, here we go ! Rick, each 5 seconds inform us about everything."-Steve ordered.-"Come on, we're almost there..."- " 300, 450"-"Almost there..."-" 200, 470. We're flying too fast, Steve !"-" Yeah...come on...come on."-" 80, 520- too fast !".

The plane was still 800 meters short to runway, when its tail construction burnt down. Steve couldn't pitch anymore. The aircraft stopped to decrease. " Fuck , we lost our steers completely ! "- Steve yelled with tears in his eyes.-" We're neither decreasing nor slowing down. We're about to crash !"-Rick answered. In this one moment Steve saw his whole life. He was sure, that they were all finished.-"Shiny, I love you."-he said to himself.

Suddenly, the plane hit the runway."Yeah, got it ! I knew that it would work."- someone shouted. Steve and Rick looked at Bolt. He was holding the thrust reversal switch. The plane slowed down. Steve without a word, set the taxing mode and headed towards the Terminal 2. All passengers made an enormuous applause. The controller started to send congratulations.

Another new love-(13)

Steve docked to the fixlink 214A and looked at the rest of his crew. They were all exhausted, but really happy. They did it. They saved the aircraft. Without a word they started to laugh, to shake hands, even to hold. Steve looked at his brother. "You did it Mr. Captain."- Bolt said.-"No."-Steve answered-"We did it. Shiny was right. This is the real you. Thank you brother. I love you, I always did. Since you were born."-"Maybe we were enemies for a short time. But I promise. No more."-Bolt answered.

They waited till all the passenger had left the aircraft and they left it either. Steve looked through a translucent fixlink's wall. The Airbus A321 had engines burnt down, one emergency door, two flaps on its left wing and had a collapsed tail. The trust reversals were still deployed. "I wonder how it all did work. Both engines were damaged."-Steve told to himself. After a half of a minute he joined the rest. They entered the luggage claim hall. Nobody was there. They heard some giggles. Suddenly, a female Chillarmy left her hideout and jumped on Rick." Rick! My love! I thought that we were finished. I'm so proud of you... come on kiss me..."- she pulled him into a kiss.-"Crystal please! That's not an aprrop..."-Rick tried to break his girlfriend's hug, but he couldn't. A female Absol did exactly the same with Steve.

Bolt looked at both cuddling couples. Sadness replaced his pride. He immediately left the hall, taking his suitcase; he didn't want to see anything. But somewhere in the domestic flights hall someone called him. He didn't recognize the voice, however it sounded familiar. He turned around. He saw a female Zangoose running towards him. When she caught him, she grabbed his hand. "Lyra? What are you doing here ? I thought that you left the aircraft with the rest. What's up ?"-"You, know... I wanted to say you something,,,,,, Shiny told me that you're alone... and I... was..."-Lyra started to explain-"...and now you have saved the plane... and... no. I can't find any words. This will tell you the truth !" Bolt tried to say something, but Lyra pulled him into a hug and gave him a very wet kiss. Their furs started to sparkle, due to friction. The electricity formed a small bolt, which shot their hearts. When they broke up the kiss, they were breathing deeply. „ I love you Bolt. I love you with all my heart. Don't even try to refuse me."-„Don't worry Lyra. I love you too."-Bolt answered. He knew that, he's not sure about his real feelings, but he felt that it was a good move.„That's what do we call a first-insight love."-he said.„Indeed...Bolt ?"-Lyra asked with a pink blush on her face. -„Yes, Lyra ? What's going on ?"-„Will we have some fun ? Tonight?"

Steve looked at a clock in the main hall. "I wonder what is he doing. There was no passport control, he already took his stuff, what is he waiting for ?"- he asked the rest. "Yeah…. I do it either. And where's Lyra ? She's missing too. "- Rick answered. "Maybe they're lost ?"-Shiny asked-"Both ? No way."- Crystal answered-"Lyra never loses her way. Especially on an airport, where everything is marked legibly "-"You sure, oh they're here !"-Rick shouted.

Bolt and Lyra were leaving the arrival concourse holding hands. Each of them had a big smile and a red blush on their faces. "Finally, you're here, I thought that you were lost"-Shiny said-"Lost ? Don't be silly Shiny, we had just something ... erm..."-"Ah, I uderstand."-Shiny answered and whispered into Steve's ear-"See ? He found a girlfriend. Told you that he's not as bad, as you thought."-"Yeah, you considered me."-Steve answered-"Hey, guys, maybe we should go ?"-"YEAH, COME ON !"-the rest shouted.

They left the terminal building, ignoring the scores of journalists and thieir cameras. After twenty minutes they managed to escape the cameras' eyes. Rick found their hotel on a map, and without a word they headed towards the setting sun. Shiny looked at Steve. "Remember my dream, Steve ? "-"Of course I remember."- They stopped, letting the rest go further without them.-"I have something for you. I think, it's time to do it. I know that it's late, and actually we're engaged, but... something has told me to do this again. Steve opened his backpack and took a small golden ring."I could do this on the aircraft, but I was sure that we'd land without any problems. Now Shiny, will you marry me ?"-he asked looking into Shiny's eyes. Shiny didn't answer. She only looked at her finger with the old silver ring."What's the rush, my love ?"-"Nothing. I'm sure, you know the answer. Why did you wait so long. ?"-"I wanted to know, that you're the chosen one for me. Remember ? I don't want to have a normal relationship. I want to stay with you forever. You know it ?"-"I know it. Goddamn,I WANT IT ! I always loved you Steve ! I was sure ,that our first night was enough. I answer YES. "-"I just wanted to be sure."-"Steve said and put a new ring on Shiny's finger. Now, we're a full couple... isn't it beautiful ?"-"Indeed... I will save this silver one. It reminds me about our first meeting."-Shiny answered and pulled him into a hug. They started making out.

The sun touched the horizon. "Hey, we lost our crew."-Shiny shouted-"So let's find them"-Steve said and looked at Shiny again. Shiny blushed and kissed his on a cheek without a word. Steve grabbed Shiny's hand and they went down the road leaving everything behind them.

Exódos-(14)

The sun was rising in the eastern sky. A weak ray of light drew a silouhette of a teen cuddling couple. Sourrounded by a deaf silence, they were in their private world. Suddenly a landing LOT Polish Airlines Airbus A380, broke the silence and woke them up from thier pleasurable trace. At the same moment an alarm clock started to buzz, waking up everyone in the radius of two kilometers. A young male Leafeon hit the tranlucent display splitting it in half. The glass remains cut his palm. "Damnit ! That was my third clock this month. I must control myself. Ah...it hurts !"-he shouted-"Did you cut yourself, Marty ?"- a female Sky-form Shaymin said to her partner-"Yeah... but it's not serious, don't worry Summer. Did you see that plane ? It was my father's. He's told to the best."-"This big one ? Yes I have seen it. I have even flew once on the identical one. But... aren't computers used nowadays ?"-"They were. Once. But after a horrible rise of hull-loss accidents fifteen years ago, they were all retired."-"Your parents return today ?"-"Yes, they'll leave on Monday. My father has a week break after a month of work and my mother being an flight attendant never leaves him. That means that I'm alomst free."-'Lucky you. How many time do we have ?"-" Not much. Halfof an hour ?"-"So come on do it. I was waiting so long."

Unfotunately, when Marty decided to penetrate his girlfriend, he heard a sound of opening dorr."Fuck ! No way to do this now !"-he said and jumped out of the bed.-"Hey, why did you do this ? I thought that..."-" Calm down ! If they find out what's going on here, I'll be damned ! We have to run away !"-"How do you want to do that ?"-Marty looked around. His eyes locked a big metal contruction. "Erm... my jetpack ! Come on, dress yourself ! Summer did Marty's orders. Then they both mounted on a roof, using a big window in the room's ceilling. Marty fired the engines, grabbed his beloved and they flew away.

Meanwhile Shiny sat on Steve's lap and they started to talk. She wasn't in a good mood.-" This flight was horrible. It was the worst you ever did."-"I know. I hate Airbuses. LOT has never used them before, they should have bought the Boeing 797. They're much better."-"Steve tried to defend himself-"But it was also your fault. You made a bad approach. We have almost crashed !"-" They made me land on the wind's direction. It was clear that the touchdown would be hard."-" And when this medieval cow was built ? In 19th century ?"-" No. In 2052, three years ago. It's not bad for an aircraft like that. "-Steve again tried to defend himself. He saw some tears in Shiny's eyes-"Hey, what's up ? Something worries you ?"-" Yes. I wonder what our son is doing now. And you know what's the day today ?"-" July 22nd 2055. It there anything important ?"-" You don't remember as usual ? It's Marty's eighteenth birthday ! And we're not prepaired at all, how can we..."-"Don't worry, everything can be done. I think that you need to be cuddled a bit . Wanna play with me ?"-Steve asked with a seductive tone-"Oh, Steve. You alwas know, what I need. You're so sweet."- Shiny answered blushing. She jumped on her husband and they started to have fun.

Marty looked at the western sky. Colours on night started to disappear. Summer took his hand and asked-"Why don't you look at the sunrise. It's beautiful."-" I don't know. I just like this view. It makes me feel better. Why don't you look at it too ?"'-Summer turned around. The view wasn't wery interesting. A lot of small hills covered with green grass. On the horizon she noticed a shore of a blue sea. On the left she saw a part of a runway. Nothing special. But she felt that she likes it. She hugged her lover. -"I wonder, what would happen, if we get married. f couse if you want to."-Marty said. Summer looked at her right palm. On one of her fingers there was a silver ring, which once belonged to Marty's mother.-"Don't be silly, it's my wet dream. You're chosen for me. I'll never leave you."-"I'm so glad that you say this. ". They stayed staring at the horizon, until the last remain of night disappeared. Summer looked into Marty's eyes. "I love you Marty."-" she said-"It's a pity that I cannot find any better words"-"Don't worry. Better words do not exist. I love you too."- Mart answered and kissed Summer on lips.

An aircraft took off, leaving everything behind it. The new adventure has just begun.


End file.
